girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-05-27 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- See, Purple's still here! And Dim is still in Madness Place. I wonder if that's his permanent condition now. Too bad we can't see Agatha's face, or Tarvek's, or Krosp's, but Zeetha is kinda goggle-eyed, as in, "what just happened?" And, that must be the very worst-drawn Maxim ever. (Dimo is equally small and unfeatured, but not in a way destructive of his character. Imho.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:17, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :Sudden thought: The presence of Dr. Vapnoodle mentally restored prompts the order to blow the scuttle charges on the dome. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:44, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :: Well, we know Agatha and team have to escape first, but we don't know that Dim has to escape with them. Bkharvey (talk) 12:00, May 27, 2019 (UTC) : No, I think the worst-drawn Maxim, as well as the worst Dimo, are on :: Okay, you win! :) Bkharvey (talk) 16:06, May 27, 2019 (UTC) P.S. A little off-topic, but does anyone really think Zeetha's breast band is less titillating (so to speak) than naked breasts would be? Or am I wrong in ascribing it to a requirement to stay in the PG-13 region? Bkharvey (talk) 04:20, May 27, 2019 (UTC) : As far as keeping a PG-13 rating goes, I don't think the degree of titillation is nearly as important as exactly what is show. As long as something is hiding the nipples on the breasts of all the female characters, the PG-13 rating is probably safe. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:36, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :: I realize that that's the rule; I'm asking why anyone thinks it's a good rule. In some jurisdictions (including San Francisco, when I first moved out here) "adult" female entertainers aren't allowed to be topless, but little postage-stamp-sized stickers on the nipples are okay. That seems absurd to me. (Not that I've ever attended such entertainment; I'd rather see a Randy Newman concert.) Bkharvey (talk) 16:06, May 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: You're right, this is off topic. I don't mind the occasional off -topic discussion, but I don't have any further thoughts on how the taboo on women showing their nipples in "family entertainment" came about. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:54, May 28, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. Neither the support-the-troops ribbon nor the soft-serve with the diamond icon were on the back wall . Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, May 27, 2019 (UTC) : The ribbon-shape is there in the linked comic, if not looking exactly the same. And we can't see all of the alcoves, so the soft-serve could be there as well. And I have to wonder if Agatha's gonna repeat her tactic with Othar on the mini-airship- one firm shove right now might solve a whole lot problems... --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:14, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :: Oh, way down at human level! I was looking in the monster gallery, because today's ribbon is huge compared to the people in the scene. About Agatha shoving Dim, I didn't think of that because it looked to me like the hole is closing, so she'd have to be very prompt about it. Good idea if it works, though. One difference from the Othar situation is that he already wanted to kill her, so a failed shove wouldn't have made him any more of a threat, whereas right now Dim feels allied with Agatha, and her shoving him and failing would be a disaster. Bkharvey (talk) 12:00, May 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: At the moment she pushed Othar, she'd conned him into thinking that she was willing work with him on Project All Sparks Must Die. So yeah, a failed attempt would have had negative consequences. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:44, May 27, 2019 (UTC) P.ositively the last one tonight, I promiS.e. Dim didn't have that enormous belly between his legs when he in England. Is it a side effect of fixing his brain? Bkharvey (talk) 04:35, May 27, 2019 (UTC) : I know your question isn't (entirely) serious, but I'm going to answer it as if it was. I think any major distortion in the appearance of the characters in this comic that is not part of the plot is a side effect of Phil's cartoony style and/or because he is rushing too much to finish his three pages a week. (And/or because Cheyenne is rushing too much to color them.) ♦ : However, having said that, I don't think Dr. Dim's shape has changed all that much between the page you reference and today's page. Certainly, on today's page, his legs are splayed ridiculously far apart, but if Albia's thumb wasn't hiding his crotch in panel 1 of the I think we would see enough of a stomach sag to make the difference between the two pages be one of degree, rather than kind. ♦ : Purple seemed to be shown with eyes on the back of his head in panel 3 of , but they are not there today. I think this is a side effect of Phil forgetting how he drew the back of Purple's head before, another major contributing factor to inconsistencies in the comic that I forgot to mention above. ♦ -- William Ansley (talk) 13:36, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :: Eyes on the back of his head! Maybe he's a teacher! :D Bkharvey (talk) 16:06, May 27, 2019 (UTC) ::: Well, certainly not a waiter! Svesjo (talk) 07:19, May 28, 2019 (UTC) : Well, that is one problem done, now all they have to worry is about what Dim will do next, why Purple is here, Gil on his way, Bangladesh with her little plan to kill Zeetha, find out from Violetta what happened to her, and of course find some way to explain to the Queen that 99% of her Sparks are dead. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 13:57, May 27, 2019 (UTC) :: ... and the Lantern. Bkharvey (talk) 16:06, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Isn't Dr. Vapnoodle a bit premature in declaring victory? The rift isn't closed. Argadi (talk) 00:01, May 28, 2019 (UTC) : I don't think anything more will come out of the rift, but as I said above, somebody might still go in... --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:17, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't know why everyone seems so confident that going through the rift is a death sentence. Snacky is a god. Albia can see the six-dimensional structure of Agatha's brain; maybe godhood gives special powers regarding higher dimensions. Purple didn't need the rift to get here. Purple has godlike powers, at least with respect to brain surgery. If Agatha did push Dim through it, I think there's a nonzero chance that he'd end up coming back a god, which wouldn't be good at all. I grant you that death is a more likely outcome, but I won't be sure about it until I see a body. Bkharvey (talk) 01:16, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: I never said anything about it killing either of them, just Getting Rid of them. And yes, it could backfire. It could still turn out that Purple is what one or the other turns into and time-shifts back to the scene of the crime. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:40, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: I didn't talk about it as a death sentence either. In the Friday discussion I talked about the possibility of Snacky coming back at some later time. I think the most likely event is Snacky stays as a god at the other end of the rift -- possibly dealing with the gods there but we never find out. Second most likely is he comes back into and into the story later, but I don't think that is highly likely once the rift fully closes. Argadi (talk) 09:05, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I confess, I'm slow on the uptake. I've just realized that the purple monsters look a lot like what Gil and Higgs and the Castle saw approaching Mechanicsburg, complete with multiple eyes. (And, the that Gil and Higgs wore somewhat resemble Purple's. Is that a coincidence?) I suppose it could all be coincidence; maybe Phil only has so many ideas about how to draw monsters, and this one got recycled, But let's say not; let's say the time police are more evolved relatives of the purple monsters. Should we expect time police to show up here in England? That could change the balance of power in unexpected ways. For example, maybe Purple broke the law in repairing Dim, so the time police un-repair him and arrest Purple. Or, the time police come, and Purple is able to translate so they can have a conversation with Agatha. Or none of this, I suppose... Bkharvey (talk) 01:35, May 28, 2019 (UTC) : Pre-emptively labelling the entity looming over Mechanicsburg as the "time police" is taking a big logical leap. All we know for sure is that creating the time bubble has attracted its attention in some fashion. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:40, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :: We know a little more than that, namely, that the Castle considers it/them (do we know there's only one?) an existential threat to Mechanicsburg. So maybe instead of the time police I should be thinking of them as time commandos or, with apologies to Monty Python, the time bandits. Bkharvey (talk) 04:52, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: Or even worse, a time shark, attracted to the scent of metaphorical blood.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:38, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::: ::: We're gonna need a bigger time boat. Scientician (talk) 05:02, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Bigger picture Q. Snacky says to Big Red "I am your God!" ... OK, so didn't he just learn everything he knows of greater than 3 dimensions from Big Red? Sure, that might make Snacky cool in normal 3D space. But a "god" to the entity a novice just learned from? Sensei would smack me upside the head if I tried that. Repeatedly. Scientician (talk) 05:37, May 29, 2019 (UTC)